Tea and Coffee
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Entah kenapa Leonardo lebih memilih memunum kopi yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya. Kepekatan kopi ternyata mengingatkan sang leader akan berbagai hal. Happy 11th Anniversary to SAINW! [Sets in SAINW!Verse / Warning for Leo x Don tcest]
Tea and Coffee by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Sumarry : Entah kenapa Leonardo lebih memilih untuk meminum kopi yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya. Kepekatan kopi akhirnya mengingatkan sang leader akan berbagai hal

TMNT belongs to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman, 2k3 verse belongs to 4Kids Entertaiment

Sets in SAINW!Verse

Warning for Leo x Don tcest

Lagi – lagi ia dipertemukan dengan hari yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Hari yang dipenuhi dengan kesendirian dan kegelapan. Kegalapan yang ia bicarakan ialah soal kekuasaan New York City yang kini berada di tangan The Shredder. Ya, musuh abadi dari keluarganya itu kini telah menjadi penguasa. Selain itu kegelapan yang dialami oleh seorang Leonardo ialah kebutaan yang membuatnya harus rela melepas penutup wajah berwarna biru miliknya. Leo kini terdiam dalam tempat tinggalnya. Rasa rindu untuk keluarganya tentu saja ada. Tetapi, dia telah merasa gagal menjadi seorang pemimpin oleh sebab itu ia memilih untuk menjauh dari keluarganya sendiri. Semua kegagalan ini berawal dari hilangnya seorang, yaitu adik tertuanya.

Donnie…

Donatello…

Nama itulah yang masih sering menganggu benak Leonardo sampai di hari ini. Sang jenius sama sekali tak meninggalkan jejak apapun sejak ia menghilang. Hal itu benar – benar Leo pusing bukan main. Sebuah tim tanpa ahli strategi tak akan benar – benar bekerja bukan? Ya itulah yang telah menimpa keluarganya sejak perginya Donatello semua usaha yang mereka lakukan terlihat sia – sia dan sama sekali tak berguna. Sekarang sudah terhitung tiga puluh tahun sejak sosok berpenututp wajah ungu itu menghilang. Leo sebenarnya ingin mencari adik tertuanya itu melalui jalur meditasi tetapi upayanya selalu gagal karena berbagai kekhawatiran telah menyelimuti benak sang _fearless leader_.

Bahkan terakhir kali dia bermeditasi untuk mencari jejak Donatello. Dia malah melihat sosok adiknya itu sedang disiksa oleh Foot Clan karena itulah Leonardo akhirnya memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan upaya pencariannya. Sosok kura – kura yang memiliki warna hijau bak hijaunya dedaunan itu kini memutuskan untuk menikmati paginya yang tenang dengan segelas minuman hangat. Teh tentu saja menjadi pilihannya yang utama. Ya, walaupun sudah tiga puluh tahun berlalu Leonardo tetaplah menyukai rasa teh bahkan walaupun kini tak ada Master Splinter yang menemainya.

Dengan segera ia beranjak untuk membuat teh yang diinginkannya. Namun, entah kenapa matanya secara tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah kopi. Tenang saja kopi itu bukanlah kopi milik Donatello yang ia simpan hingga busuk, tetapi Leo memang terkadang meminta kopi pda April hanya sekedar untuk membawa memorinya kembali pada sang jenius. Beberapa kata memang belum terucap darinya terutama kata bahwa ia mencintai seorang Donatello lebih daripada saudara. Ya, Leonardo tahu bahwa perasaannya adalah sebuah kesalahan oleh sebab itu ia tak pernah mengungkapnya dan terus menyimpannya dalam hati. Bahkan sebenarnya sejak awal dia sudah gagal menjadi pemimpin, sayangnya kepeduliannya pada Master Splinter sangatlah besar sehingga dia tak bisa menolak kata – kata gurunya itu. Hari ini memang hari yang sama dengan sebelum – sebelumnya tetapi ada satu hal yang membedakan yaitu akhirnya Leo memilih untuk meminum kopi ketimbang teh yang digemarinya itu. Mungkin karena pekatnya kopi sama dengan pekatnya kerinduan akan Donnie yang selalu ia sembunyikan itu.

Setelah ia selesai dengan acara membuat kopinya sang pimpinan dengan segera beranjak ke tempat dimana tadi ia berada. Kini, ia ditemani dengan secangkir kopi. Leonaro mulai meminum kopinya secara perlahan dan tiba – tiba terdengarlah suara ketukan dari luar…

"Siapa itu?"

Walau sudah lama tak melakukan aksi sebagai ninja dan sudah didera kebutaan Leo tetaplah seorang ninja yang lincah. Ia benar – benar mewaspadai kehadiran sosok yang mengetuk dari luar itu. Bisa saja kan dia musuh?

"Leo. Ini aku April. Aku rasa aku ingin bertemu denganmu nanti di rerentuhan dekat markas."

Suara yang diterima oleh telingannya menyampaikan informasi yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Leonardo dengan jawaban iya singkat –dan jawaban itu dikeluarkan tanpa menuju ke sang lawan bicara dan menatap lawan bicaranya-. Setelah dirasanya bahwa sang lawan bicara alias April O'Neil yang merupakan pemimpin geng pemberontak itu sudah pergi dari sana Leonardo memilih untuk kembali menikmati kopinya. Rasa kopi benar – benar terasa pahit dan pekat. Sepahit penyesalan yang ada dalam dirinya untuk tak mengungkapkan segalanya pada Donnie dan lagi – lagi sepekat rasa rindu yang melandanya

* * *

Dengan hati – hati ia memasuki rerentuhan yang dimaksud oleh April. Kewaspadaan tetaplah satu hal yang dimiliki Leo walau ia telah kehilangan penglihatannya. Sayangnya begitu ia masuk ke rerentuhan itu yang didengar justru adalah suara Raphael. Sosok yang terus mengatakan bahwa kematian Master Splinter adalah salahnya. Sosok yang selalu berhasil membuat kepala sang _leader_ memanas. Pertemuan mereka tentu saja akan menyebabkan pertempuran darah. Sayangnya, sebelum pertempuran darah berlangsung sebuah bo staff mengenai kepala Leonardo. Jelas saja hal ini membuat Leo terkejut karena satu – satunya pememgang senjata itu ialah Donatello. Sosok yang telah lama dicarinya. Sesaat setekah bo staff itu mengenai kepalanya, bo staff itu segera meluncur ke kepala Raphael dan membuat sang kura – kura dengan penutup wajah merah menoleh ke arah sosok pemukulnya. Raphael yang melihat Donatello telah berada di dekatnya langsung menghambur memeluk sosok itu. Sementara itu Leo mengeluarkan sebuah senyum dan meneriakkan nama orang yang sangat dirindukan itu. Rupanya kopi telah memberi isyarat bagi sang pemegang katana itu. Ia segera mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar Mikey menyebutkan bahwa Donnie memiliki rencana untuk mengalahkan Shredder.

"Lupakan saja Donnie, di pertempuran terakhir kita kehilangan Casey."

Ucapan sang kura - kura yang kini menggunakan kacamata hitam itu merupakan sebuah wujud kekhawatiran. Dia tahu dengan Donnatello segalanya akan kembali bekerja. Tetapi ada sebuah keinginan egois di hatinya, Leo hanya ingin ia bersama Donnie sampai mereka terpisahkan oleh maut. Suara sang kura - kura yang masih terlihat muda -bahkan masih sama keadaannya dengan tiga puluh tahun lalu- itu kembali menyapa telinganya. Sosok itu berusaha membangkitkan semangat di antara saudara - saudaranya. Ya, Leonardo tahu pasti bahwa yang diucapkan Donatello bukan omong kosong belaka ia tahu dengan hadirnya sang jenius maka semua akan kembali berjalan dengan lancar. Sosok Leo merasa bahwa ia teringat akan teh. Secangkir teh hangat akan mencairkan suasana dengan mudah kan? Kini ia sadar kenapa dia sangat mengemari teh, karena ternyata Donnie merupakan refleksi dari minuman favoritnya itu. Dengan segera Leonardo menjabat tangan Raphael yang mana mengisyaratkan perdamaian di antara mereka. Setelah selesai dengan acara jabat tangan itu, ia segera menatap sang pemegang bo staff.

"Baiklan, Donnie. Tapi, apakah kau sudah punya rencana?"

Sang kura - kura pemilik penutup wajag berwarna ungu hanya menjwab bahwa ia sedang memikirkan rencananya, tetapi kalimat yang diucapkannya sangatlah menyakinkan.

* * *

"Uh, Leo? Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Leonardo dan Donatello kini sedang menyusun strategi bersama. Leo mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan sang adik tertua.

"Berapa lama aku pergi? Dan apakah kau mengingat saat terakhir aku disini?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas membuat Leo kaget. Apakah Don lupa bahwa ia pergi tanpa jejak dan tanpa berpamitan pada mereka? Mungkin sosok itu sempat dibuat amnesia oleh lawan kan? Leo memutuskan untuk mengatakan sebuah kebenaran yang dipertanyakan dan sebuah kebenaran yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Tiga puluh tahun yang lalu kau meninggalkan kami tanpa jejak, Donnie. Aku sempat mencarimu beberapa kali tetapi gagal. Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku mencintaimu."

Perkataan Leonardo mungkin terdengar seperti omong kosong belaka. Tetapi, itulah kenyataan dari sang kura - kura tertua. Donatello tampak menampilkan wajah syok setelah mendengar pernyataan dari kakaknya itu.

"L-Leo?"

Nada ketidakpercayaan mengalun bersama dengan keluarnya perkataan itu dari Donnie. Ya, mungkin adik tertuanya itu menganggap semuanya terlalu tiba - tiba dan aneh. Namun, agar yang lebih muda darinya itu tak bertanya lagi ia memilih untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sosok itu. Sebuah ciuman secepat kilat antara dua anggota tertua keluarga mutan kura - kura itu terjadi sebelum pertempuran hidup mati mereka Leo akhirnya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat sebelum mereka berangkat melawan Shredder.

"Donnie, Aku tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Aku mencintaimu sejak awal dan kalau aku harus kehilangan nyawaku di pertempuran nanti itu bukanlah masalah karena aku telah mengungkapkan kebenaran padamu."

Kepekatan kopi benar - benar mengingatkan Leo akan kepekatan emosi yang dialaminya saat itu. Kebahagiaan bak kehangatan teh juga menyinari dirinya sebelum pada akhirnya dia benar - benar tewas di pertempuran terakhir melawan Shredder itu.

The End

A/N : Happy 11th Anniversary for SAINW!Verse. Lagi rehat sebentar dari UN dan terlahirlah fic ini karena saya lagi pengen buat mereka. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar di kolom review~


End file.
